Riddick: Finding Sirius
by Silent-Seaglass
Summary: An eternity waited in the ice and fire of a forgotten world, this is the penalty Riddick has faced for his crimes against humanity. Questioning all he has ever known, even his very instincts he sets off to find a broken child, to find Jack.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – City of ice and fire

Riddick hated the sun; it burned his sensitive eyes and stole his vision. Today he found himself stood in the sun.

_This and every other Saturday, _he thought grimly. The wind picked up around him and the sand stung anywhere his bare skin showed; he tugged his sand cloak roughly, pulling it further around him for protection. Riddick squinted through his furnace cover, longing for the goggles slung around his neck. Three thick spikes stuck out one side of the filter glasses obscuring half his view, on the other side metal was gauzed keeping sand and flames from his eyes.

It took him another hour to reach Targo, the centre of the IUE systems roughest sphere. IUE 13 was a small planet at the very edge of the system, there was only one inhabited area on the planet and that was the capital Targo. IUE 13 unlike the other planets in the system was a harsh environment, in the days the deserts of the planet boiled and the sands burned, at night the ice came and froze the world to a deathly quiet. Only Targo spun directly on the axis, preventing these extreme conditions, instead the city was a cold desert; although citizens walked on sand they wore thick boots and fur hoods. This atmosphere made it the perfect location for a forge capital, and so it became a planet filled with the fire of forges and the ice of war. Only the hardened men of the mining colonies and the masters of metal craft worked in such a lonely world. Riddick was one of them.

Five long years to be declared legally dead, and they had been long, each an eternity he felt. As he joined the throng of people heading to the workshops he couldn't help but feel he had wasted the life Carolyn had given him.

_What would she have done with it, _he wondered, _a family perhaps, love, and children? _Certainly things he knew nothing of. And what did Richard. B. Riddick care of such things any way? He laughed at himself sourly; _look at you, ex-convict, murderer, psychopath, cannibal for fuck's sake! What are you doing thinking about such pathetic things. _

This thought comforted him, it was stupid of him to ponder such things, _come on focus Riddick, you're on the home-straight now. _Soon, oh so very soon, he could return to humanity; there were few families in Targo, usually after finding a partner craftsmen would take the massive sum of credits they earned working were few men dared and move out of the IUE system altogether. Riddick was thinking of starting his new life on Sirius, the planet of wolves. It was well known that anyone who had worked on Targo came highly recommended and there was no job that required more skill than crafting Sirius armour.

_But first I need an excuse, _Sirius was a colony planet, it would seem strange for a man working so well paid on Targo to move to Sirius alone. _Who? _It was that simple, a person was all that was required, it had to be someone he could live with, someone that would stop people associating him with a serial killer..._Jack. _Riddick flinched; the thought that had emerged from the depths of his mind scared him. _She is the only person you know, the only one who knows you're alive, unless you think Imam would make a good wife? _He curled his lip, mocked by his own mind!

The low growl that escaped Riddick's lips was the only thing that alerted Gerry to his presence.

"Well look what the sand cat dragged in, what an honour Mr Diesel"

Gerry was very Irish, this and his thick brown hair and bright worn cheeks made him much more approachable than most of the employers in the area. He was a friend to his workers and often after work Riddick found himself at one bar or another with Gerry listening half heartedly to tales of his family. Now Riddick found himself the only other forger working at Stallion Forges. Of course there was also the Iron Bears. Tula and Marlo were skilled carvers and made quick work of the raw materials that came from the mining colonies quickly eradicating impurities. They were local to the planet and as they came of age the bears would come to Targo for work or join the ranked forces and learn combat. Often it was the rouges that stayed in Targo so the siblings Tula and Marlo were a smart find by Gerry.

The words rose up Riddick's throat like bile. "I think I'm going to leave the IUE."

"It'll be a damn shame to lose me best worker, I'll be fucked to find another crazy bastard like yourself, anyone who tries to fill yer place gets torn to bits, old friend of mine!"

Riddick smiled, this was Gerry's acceptance, the man never disappointed. Nobody seemed to accept his silence with the same smile that this man did and yet Riddick knew behind the smile lay a man who would claim a life to protect his own. This was a man he could respect.

_Does this mean we are going to find Jack?_ Riddick paused for a second..._Yes, I believe it does._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Where's Jack?

"What do you mean she's not HERE?"

"I mean only what I say Mr Riddick, I'm afraid the girl decided long ago to pursue a different path than any New Mecca could provide."

"Spare me your fucking bullshit!" Flecks of angry spittle flew from Riddick's mouth, his face only inches from Imam's."

"I truly am sorry but there is nothing I can do, she would not be contained on this planet and from the moment she arrived she has had nothing on her mind but you and your way of life."

"So where the hell is she then? I swear if she's in some fucking slam I'm going to ghost her mother fucking ass!"

"Please Riddick, I am with family and hold my children dear to my heart, I fear your words may taint their innocence. I am glad of your presence and thank Allah you are safe, you have always been a friend and I pray for you every day, do not allow your anger to stain my view of you. You know I have no reason to judge you; I would not live without guilt knowing that a girl I have come to love as a daughter was in such a place. I have seen the sacrifices you have made for Jack; now please allow me to explain. This is all I ask?"

Imam paused waiting for Riddick to calm himself, instead of speaking he simply nodded cautiously for the holy man to continue.

"For a while she was scared Mr Riddick, brave for you, but inside still only a child. Then she gave up on everything, perhaps if she didn't understand what had been lost for her life she might have given up on living itself,"

At this Riddick growled, the closest to compassion his emotional spectrum came was anger.

"But then came a spark of light from Allah himself and within the girl grew a fire and it seemed as though she had fallen only to land in the sky and fly. Such a remarkable child, worked herself so hard to seek her dreams, and two years ago she was accepted on a scholarship to Tun Si Tiger Academy. Now she returns only for the holidays to see the people she currently calls family,"

At this Imam motioned to the house surrounding them, to confirm he meant his own family.

_Jack is a Tun Si Tiger. Impossible. No, wait...Two years; she is still only a student, still an impressive feet for a kid who wasn't raised as a fighter. _

"When is the next holiday?"

"Well, that would be the summer months Mr Riddick, I would say around five week's maybe?"

Riddick sighed; he hadn't been planning on staying for even a night let alone over a month. He could go to Tun Si and 'collect' her, but that might raise suspicion. He had to be careful, the five years he had waited to be declared dead were only just settled and he could not afford another five.

"I'll wait to see her, after five years I think she deserves that."

"I would hope that is the only reason you are staying Mr Riddick," Imam said grimly


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Bachelor

At 3am somewhere in New Mecca a studio apartment lay in ruins. Barbells lay scattered across the floorboards and the walls where stained with blood. A doorway stood torn, the wood splintered, the pull-up bar attached to it hung pitifully, the thick metal bent and twisted. Even though it was dark outside all the lights remained off, only two silvery eyes pierced the darkness, this and the sound of rough rugged breathing. Riddick sat legs folded in the centre of the chaos attempting to control his breath.

Training had gone well, that was until he had gotten carried away and thrown a 110Kg Barbell across the room, when it had crashed into the smooth floor his temper had reared up like an angry beast and he had continued to destroy the room tearing anything he could apart, ripping up the punch bag and smashing the lime green walls with Olympic weights. Accompanying the carnage with guttural animal roars.

Now he was placid, thinking. He had already decided to use the time he had to train himself. To improve just as Jack was. Once it had been his only ambition, to be the best, to be unstoppable. Now he sought to beat himself, for he knew if he became weaker than the animal rage within him he would be victim to its impulses. Mate. Sleep. Hunt. Kill. Feed, his lips tingled for the metallic taste of blood. Often this lifestyle left any humanity remaining filled with turmoil.

_Who am I? What am I? Will there ever be anything more for me than just surviving? _

After two hours of meditation Riddick booted up a portable com system. Logging into a website entitled ''. He had discovered the sight in an online chess tournament and after impressing the members by winning the tournament without a single loss had been invited to join its elite ranks. The site consisted of constant tests and tournaments, the competitors consisted of the universes smartest and most logical minds. From tactical strategists to teams of teenagers sat in basements, it was the perfect place to expand the limits of a mind as quick as his.

After simultaneously winning three competitions and joining several debates on ship course calculations Riddick signed out. He stood up stretching out his joints and being rewarded with a satisfying '**crack**'. His eyes slowly drifted to his side, he released a shiv from its hiding place near his thigh and traced his finger gently along the edge. It was sharp as always, he expected nothing less from his most trusted allies.

He sucked in a deep breath listening to the beast within, he knew what it wanted. Carefully he dragged the sharp blade along the smooth caramel skin of his forearm. Where he traced his picture blood spilled gently, each droplet almost dancing to the steady rhythm he kept. The blade made one long rivet and then withdrew from the now scarlet canvas. Riddick lifted the blade to his lips, inhaling the rich sent before sliding his pointed tongue along the rim. He let the exotic taste fill his senses allowing himself to savour the taste, he then dipped his head to his arm and drank thirstily until the flow ceased and only the faint pink crevice he had carved remained.

_Had enough? You freak! What the fuck am I playing at, got to stop this man, it's not right. _

_Breakfast; perhaps food will bring sanity...Steak!_

In hindsight Riddick felt perhaps steak was not the sanest of breakfasts. He had it raw and enjoyed the blood that soaked into the thick slice of meat.

_Tastes bloody brilliant though!_


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Sing a sad song

The last day of school was supposed to be a joyous occasion. The Tun Si Academy was famous for the love each student had for the school, and even here the halls were filled with young apprentices awaiting the end of the day. Amongst them was Jack; however she didn't share the smiles of her classmates. The day had started as usual, _hadn't it? No, not quite. _Now Jack thought perhaps she might understand where things had begun to go wrong.

Although she lived at the academy her dormitory was at the far end of campus, as usual she had walked to the main halls with her friends. A small group of closely webbed girls, of them the only ones she could truly class as friends at all were Cathy and Holly. Even they were not as close as they had once been and Jack began to realise just how far out of social comfort she actually existed.

Most days her boyfriend Damien would walk with them, she loved the feel of his arm around her waist and the comforting warmth that came when he took her hand in his. Damien was a year older and specialised in old world martial arts. Today he had gone on ahead without her; she had considered using her com to message him but decided not to bother as she was tired from a late night of study.

Then when she had arrived at the main halls Damien had not come to greet her with soft kisses and a protective embrace. Instead he remained with his friends, Jack began to walk over assuming he hadn't seen her, she didn't like Damien's friends, they were dull characters that often acted rather strangely. He was stood in the centre of them and now as she approached she saw that Damien was talking to a girl, one of his friends.

Anger had surged through Jack and she has stalked off quickly to hide in a large group of her makeshift companions. That was how the bad day had started.

Information Tech was Jack's favourite non-combatant subject, though today it had been torturous. She sat next to Damien and it was their routine to talk and tease each other. On this day Damien had moved away to sit with the girl he had been talking to. When Jack had tried to talk to him he had turned and startled her by hissing,

"We are busy here!"

It was the 'we' that hurt the most.

Now whilst everybody else was packing and sharing their holiday plans she wondered aimlessly sulking. She knew she had to find Damien, he was supposed to be coming back to New Mecca with her. They had been going out for over a year now and Jack had almost lost her once intense passion for a life of adventure now that she believed she would spend it with Damien.

_Oh no, please no._

She could see him now, stood with the same girl again. Jack could feel the tension between the two of them, noted how their hands brushed idly against each other and both flinched at the impact.

_She likes him. Not just that, he likes her as well, he doesn't love me, he's bored of me, what did I do wrong? Nothing! _This thought was so strong it cancelled out her worries; she had done nothing to deserve this.

He had seen her coming, and began to move towards her,

"Jack, I...I really need to talk to you." Her face softened slightly, he sounded genuinely sorry,

_He's not doing it to hurt me; it's not his fault I guess._

She vowed not to get upset, before the words left his mouth,

"I don't love you anymore. I'm so...I'm sorry."

"I doubt you ever did!"

"Don't say that Jack, I did,"

"How can you say that, you're just a stupid boy? What can you know of love!"

At this Jack turned and marched away. The walk home was long and anger filled inside her to replace misery. She felt her blood pound and she screamed curses at the sky to hide her despair. There was nobody to help her through this, no friends to support her; she had nothing to do to take her mind of it.

_What kind of pathetic life am I living? Should have just died back on...No I can't ever think that, not ever. _

Instead she took her anger out on her school folder, smashing it to the floor and kicking it again and again until she felt light headed and sat down heavily against a wall.

To her surprise her com started to buzz,

Anger started to swell in her again, _if that's that jerk..._

"Hello?"

"Hello young Jack!"

"Imam, hey, I can't really talk right now, I..."

"Ah, but I have a surprise for you, Allah has brought a gift, there is someone who wishes to see you when you return."


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Nightmares of the past

It took an hour for a confused and emotional Jack to compose herself enough to stem her panicked tears. She rested on her haunches, relaxing and breathing deeply. It was a method taught at the academy to ready one's self for whatever they may face.

Again she went over only what she knew to be true in her mind; removing anything she felt was not fact. Riddick was an escaped convict. He had murdered people. He had saved her. He had come back for her, for Carolynn. He seemed to have some sort of respect for Imam. He was thought dead by the universe. In her old life Jack had been obsessed with him. She had thought it to be love. There was a noticeable and concerning age gap between them.

The thought of his return brought back dark memories and lives she had long since put behind her.

And yet even the thought of his return brought back the fiery yearning within her torso, she longed to breath in his musky scent and trace his smooth scalp. To feel his intense gaze upon her and hear his low guttural laughter that cut through darkness like one of his shivs.

She shivered and, as though to remind her of the reason Riddick had first released his cold sadistic laugh into existence, heavy rain began to fall and the sky quickly began to darken with storm. Jack looked up at the heavens and laughed at them as he once had, with defiance and acceptance, the act said simply. _If this is what you give me, so be it. _


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Are girls still the same species?

Riddick for once felt surprisingly vulnerable in the large and crowded shopping centre. It was an alternative centre holding more interesting and valuable collections than the chain stores in the rest of the place. There was a sense of rebellion in the air, in such a strongly religious planet there was little room for gothic culture and steam punk value. And yet even here on New Mecca they survived, boys in back suits with bright eccentric hairstyles hovered protectively around girls that looked fatigued and smeared in dark make ups. Spikes and symbolic attire were common in the shop, both for purchase and adorned on its customers, it was clear that whilst the names and the faces changed youthful resistance had not.

_How am I supposed to know what Jack would like? This is ridiculous; I should just leave right now. _

But he knew his request would come easier if he introduced himself bearing a gift. He had no idea how Jack would react, after all she had built a life for herself here, something he had not anticipated.

After an hour of searching around the various stalls Riddick came across something that brought the image of Jack so strongly to his mind that it made him falter in his stride, if only momentarily. It was a shiv, beautifully carved ivory blending softly into the metal blade. It gleamed unnaturally, the intricate patterns that flowed along its surface caught the light so that it danced and shimmered along the surface of the weapon. Longer that most, it was obvious that it was more for decoration that combat yet still it was sharp and appeared well balanced.

The man at the counter raised his eyes at Riddick's approach,

"Yes sir, how may I help you?"

"You can get me that shiv there," he pointed to ornate blade.

"Ah, I am obligated to warn you that this item is dangerous and that New Mecca has a strict policy on violence. Are you sure you sure you wish to purchase this item? It is quite rare so the price may not be to your liking."

"Try me." Riddick had little patience for bartering and the man was beginning to irritate him, he felt his palms itch to hold his own shiv, to gently slide it across the man's neck and tell him to beg, to haggle for his life.

Apparently the man could see some danger in his customer. "You look like the kind of guy I can trust; I'll give you a special price.

Several minutes later Riddick left the shop, the shiv wrapped in a exotic box that also contained a double strapped holder and the twin shiv, which the man had been nice enough to throw in for free. As he entered the main street Riddick made sure to wipe the blood stains on his hands off on his dark shirt. Bargaining was easy.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Damien

Defiance didn't last long.

Jack only had to wait until she was settled on the cruise shuttle back to New Mecca before misery gripped her. It shook through her body in violent waves, smashing memory after memory into her mind.

Visions of her and Damien on the beach together, smiling and lying together; laughing as they threw popcorn at each other in a darkened cinema, sneaking slow kisses and whispering "I love you" . Then the things they had not yet done; promises that would remain un-kept. Rings on their fingers as they walked down a velvet isle, days spent talking together in New Mecca, allowed to live as though they were alone, to do as they pleased. Dancing under the moon light, promising on the starts to stay together forever.

Now all was lost. A future. Her future.

It was impossible to console herself with dreams of running away with Riddick now. The aching space she felt in her torso burned, yearning for Damien's warmth. It felt like there was no air left in her, Jack was surprised to hear her heart beat, sure that it had been ripped from her. He had been her only distraction from life, only he took away the pain. The pain she had felt all her life, the pain of abandonment, of abuse, of loss and the nightmares that haunted her from her past; one that had become all too present with Riddick's return.

Sobs echoed through her, tears trickling down her face she remained silent her mouth opened to scream but no sound came, Jack choked back the urge to curl up on the floor. Her head pounded and the only peace she found came when she drifted into a dreamless sleep, exhausted by her despair.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Coping

Life, Jack found, often travelled in circles. Loss and despair had clung to her before; dragging her below and now they found her again biting at her heels and begging her to give in. Firstly it had been the loss of her family, then the loss of Riddick and now the loss of her new life.

The return of Riddick didn't comfort her as she thought it would. She could not see him as the man she had adored, instead only a distorted image came to her mind. Merging his features into an ugly sneer and tainting her memories of their time together.

She avoided thoughts of Damien, fearing it would pull her deeper into depression. Imam was sympathetic and spent many hours soothing Jack. Staying with her whilst she cried herself to sleep and stroking her hair gently, it was the closest he had come to being like a father and Jack found new love for him growing in her as their bond grew.

At first she did nothing but sleep and cry. After a few days though Jack became angry with herself.

_This is pathetic. I can't carry on like this or soon there will be nothing left of me but an empty shell. _

She began to fill her days with activities. Training in the mornings and exploring in the afternoons. Although she had lived on New Mecca before and often wondered around the busy area where Imam lived, now that she was close to her eighteenth birthday Jack felt confident to walk further without worrying her adoptive father.

She skipped slowly along the dusty roads, kicking sand into clouds with her feet as she went. Admiring the slow setting suns in the far distance she looked around for a quiet place to rest. An armadillo chose this moment to crawl from its hiding place in a cracked stone wall. Jack hopped easily onto the wall and watched with amusement as the armadillo, confused by the sudden movement, curled itself into a protective ball and rolled quickly away. She lifted a hand and waved goodbye to it, almost sorry to see the small creature leave. She breathed in deeply before the pain could return, allowing herself to hold her head between her legs and count steadily to ten.

She wondered what it would be like to tuck herself into a ball and roll away from the problems in life. To bump cutely over the dry earth, carefree and unconcerned by trivial things such as love. Smiling to herself she jumped of the low wall and walked away from the thought. Jack was sick of hiding; she was ready to be found.


End file.
